


The Family

by RosieJade



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 13 is their age of consent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And the Timeline, But i still marked it, F/F, F/M, Gen, Griffon Doesn't exist, I tied to keep the facts right, Jaiti, M/M, Mates, Mavin, Mollei Jones is Michaels Older SIsiter, OC, OC's - Freeform, Omega Verse, Soulmates, There might be some later, Underage is only kinda, joelay - Freeform, no smut yet, sorry - Freeform, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mollie Jones-Ramsey is a normal Omega, even If she doesn't always seem like it. She really just loves her family, her job, and her life. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mollie Amelia Jones-Ramsey

**The Family**

**Chapter 1**

**Mollie Amelia Jones-Ramsey**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

Mollie Amelia Jones-Ramsey was not a normal Omega. Though, strictly speaking, she was also the definition of the perfect motherly Omega. In fact, Mollie had been a mother since she was eight years old in 1987, when her brother Michael had been born.

Her parents had been distant at best with her, and completely ignored their only son. Leaving any parenting to baby Michael solely to Mollie.

Not wanting her brother to grow up without love and affection like she had, Mollie took the responsibility in a stride. She did not want her baby brother, who she already loved so much, to be raised by nannies, like she had been.

She demanded that her parents dismiss the nanny and move Michael into her room. She then bought as many Omega parenting books as she could, reading them so that she could give her brother the best care she could.

Mollie spent the next four years raiding her brother alone. Then, in the year 1991, only a year before presenting, Mollie met Geoff Ramsey. Known then as Geoffrey Fink, he was the sixteen year old Alpha to her twelve year old not presented. And, as soon as Mollie saw him she was already half in love with him. Even though she was not presented, she knew that she would be his Omega.

She truly was in love with him, no matter how many times Geoff would try to tell her that she wasn't really feeling love, just friendship.

The biggest thing Mollie loved about Geoff was how happy he was to spend time with Michael, as well. He was always willing to have Michael along when they spent time together, in fact Geoff adored Michael just as much as she did.

Mollie really couldn't say that she was surprised when she presented as an Omega when she finally turned thirteen, and she definitely was not surprised when she felt the mating pull to Geoff. Actually, she was furious at him for not telling her that she was right, and they really where mates.

However, she could understand that he came from a home with two Beta parents, who didn't show much love to their Alpha son. Geoff normally expected rejection. He had expected a 'high class lady' like Mollie Jones to reject him as a mate and break their bond as soon as she could.

Mollie had no plans to do that, however. She had been trying to tell Geoff that she was in love with him for a whole year before she presented. She had no plans to change her mind now.

They went on as mates secretly for three years after she presented and finally got him to mate with her. They kept their mating from both of their parents, thinking neither would approve. Mollies because of Geoff being 'poor', and Geoff's because they had always wanted their son to be a Beta, and knowing he had a Omega mate would just make them even more resentful.

In fact, the only people who knew that they where mated and bonded where some of Geoff's work friends, Burnie, Matt, Joel and Gus, as well as, her brother.

Three weeks after she turned sixteen, more than four years after meeting Geoff, and three years after their bonding, Mollie and Micheal’s parents died in a plane crash.

Truth be told, neither Jones' where to devastated by their passing. Seeing as the siblings had no parental bond with either elder Jones. Yet, apparently under their cold as ice exterior their parents loved them more than it seemed.

Mollie learned this when she went to their will reading. She was requested to bring Geoff and Michael with her to meet with the lawyer, and when the will was read, both Geoff and Mollie where flabbergasted at what it contained.

Her parents will emancipated her, and left Geoff and herself as sole guardians to Michael. Even going as far as to leave their money and other valuables in both their names.

It also said that they gave their blessing toward their bonding. They hoped that Geoff would make Mollie happy in a way they would have never been able too.

Mollie was in tears when the reading was finally over, clutching a very confused Michael to her chest, as Geoff rubbed her back in comfort.

She had no idea that her parents really loved them, that they where actually proud of the choices she had made. Raising her brother and mating with Geoff.

However, their was some contempt rising in her. She was slightly angry that her parents had waited until they where dead to finally tell her that they loved her. She tried to put it behind her, not wanting to ruin her new found feeling of love for her parents. Mollie knew she should just be great full that her parents had even saw it fit to tell them at all.

Their plans where a little derailed, however, Geoff still having three more years left in his campaign before he would be done with the army forever. They where giving him six months of leave to deal with this 'family issue', but after that he was required to finish off his enlistment.

So for the next six month they finalized some things, including moving all of Geoff's belongings our of his apartment and into Mollies room in her parents, now her, house.

Mollie and Michael went with Geoff to the airport to say goodbye when he finally went back. He would be stopping in Fort Hood before going to Kuwait.

Mollie and Mciahel stayed in their parents house for three weeks after that before Mollie got an offer to move in with Burnie and Matt in Texas. She took the offer immediately, she could no longer stand to be in her parents house without Geoff. She kept the house, only taking their belongings with them to Texas.

They lived in Matt, Joel and Burnie's four bedroom town home for a year and a half before Mollie got a house of her own in Texas. Not wanting to impose on them anymore, now that she was finally a high school graduate. Having switched over to homeschooling herself after her parents deaths.

After finishing high school Mollie started some computer, computer science and filmography classes at the local college. Having become interested in computers after seeing Burnie's work at _TeleNetwork Partners._ As well as all three of their work on their movie, 'The Schedule'.

The boys encourage Mollie, thinking that college would take her mind off of Geoffs absence. They even let her help with their movie, she helped with what she knew from her classes, even staring in it.

When Geoff came back in late 1998, he also got a job at TeleNetwork Partnerts, while Matt and Joel went to Los Angelas. Gus was also working with the company at the time, and eventually moved in with them after Matt and Joel had officially moved out and into their own apartment in LA.

Burnie, Gus, Geoff and Mollie would then create their first viral video in 2002. This viral fame would then lead to the creation of  _'Red vs Blue'_ on April 1, 2003. 

Before that, however, her brother Michael, now more like her son, had met Gavin Free and Ray Narvaez Jr. in and X-Box game match in early 2002.

Mollie also began playing with her brother and the other two lads. She began to befriend them, even think of them in the same way she thought of her brother, like sons.

All three where presented, her brother and Ray as Omega's, and Gavin as an Alpha.

By the middle of 2002, she finally gave in to the three lads pleading of wanting to meet in real life. She contacted both the the lads parents and flew Gavin in from England and Ray from New York.

What she hadn't expected was for her brother and Gavin to meet and discover they where mates. Another thing she hadn't expect was for Joel to mate to Ray when he had come over from LA for a the week to work with Burnie, Gus and Geoff on their machinima idea.

This had caused a bit of a panic for Mollie, she now had to find a way to keep the two lads in Texas with them. She spent hours on the phone with the Free's and Narvaezs', trying to explain why she wanted to have their sons live with her. Without actually telling them that their sons had mated with her brother/son and one of her friends. 

They where pretty easy to convince, if Mollie really thought about it. Both sets of Beta parents more than happy to get rid of their children, no matter how much they loved them. It seemed to Mollie, that Beta parents had no idea how to take care of Omega or Alpha children.

With Gavin and Ray she would also get Dan Gruchy, Gavins best friend as a new 'son'. Gavin's 'B' as they called each other not wanting to be far away from his best friend.

They lived with them from almost a year before Mollie found out that she was pregnant for the first time. That was also around the time 'Red vs Blue' took off.

Geoff and Gus also had Drunk Tank, and now Mollie, Burnie, Joel and Matt where in on their website as well. Joel and Matt having moved back to Austin, Texas when Joel mated to Ray.

They would also create RoosterTeeth this year. Making videos full time by the time Mollie gave birth to her first biological child in late December of 2003. Margaret Chastity Ramsey was born on December 30, 2003.

Lovingly nicknamed Maggie by her father and 'Uncles', Mollie would contest that Maggie was one of the most loved children in the world.

She would have her second biological child in 2006, Millicent 'Millie' Sailor Ramsey was born on April 21, 2006.

In 2008, Mollie, Geoff and Jack Pattillo would start the side company, Achievement Hunter, hiring on her brother, Gavin, Ray, then later Ryan Haywood to participate in their Lets Plays.

A year later in 2009,Mollie would have her first biological son, Geoffrey Lazar Ramsey II. Nicknamed Geoffy. 

Jack married Caiti Ward in November of 2013.

Gavin and Michael would go back to Mollie and Michael's home state New Jersey in April of 2014 to marry, all of their family would be in attendance.

Which leads us to today. Mollie Amelia Ramsey, now thirty-five years old, was pregnant again. And right now, absolutely fuming with anger.

 

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGE)**

 

“BURNIE BURNS” Mollie shrieked as she slammed opened the door to his office. She could hear the interns scuttling away, and her brother, Gavin and Ray slinking closer as she close the door.

“What the fuck is this?” She said, slamming the notice down on his desk. Mollie could see Burnie jump a little in his chair, before turning away from his computer to face her.

“Whats what, Moll?” Burnie said, a slight bit of fear creeping into his voice. He had seen what happened to people on the other end of Mollie's temper, and he did not want to be that person.

Mollie glared at him, shoving the paper closer to him.   
“This...This fucking piece of shit. I am NOT taking my Omega leave before the baby comes. I have never taken my Omega leave before birth. Why the fuck am I getting this notice that says that after today I am 'officially on leave and will still be getting my paycheck.' What the fuck Burnie?” Mollie said to him, a menacing lit in her voice.

“Well...Moll, this is your fourth pregnancy...I just want you to be safe.” Burnie said, his face burning red.

Mollie's face steamed, she was not taking her leave, she would give birth in the Achievement Hunter building if she had to. She would definitely tell Burnie that too. It had happened before. She had given birth to Geoff II on the Podcast set.

“I am safe, Michael Burns. Don't you ever insinuate that I am anything but safe during my pregnancy. I will tell you this once, and only once. I will work until I give birth in this very building again if I have too. All I do at work is sit at my fucking desk. Fuck, sometimes I guess that I walk to the Podcast set. That is the extent of my physical activity. So, Fuck off Burnie. Take this notice and shove it up your ass cunt, i'm not taking my leave.” She said, quietly, a dangerous lit to her voice.

Burnie signed, he was not going to win this fight. “Fine, Moll. You don't have to take our leave. Just...don't give birth on the Podcast couch again? Getting it reupholstered is a bitch.” Burnie told her, chuckling.

Mollie smiled at him. “Thanks Burnie...I'm sorry for going all psycho-Omega on you, I know you guys are just looking out for me. But you know me, God forbid I let anyone else take care of me.” Mollie told him, leaning down to hug him and ruffle his hair. Like she had always done, since she had met all they guys when she was twelve.

Burnie smiled at her, he'd always thought of Mollie as a little sister, and seeing her pregnant with her fourth child made him a little sentimental. He had been nineteen when he'd met her, and she's been twelve at the time. Not even presented yet, Burnie had thought of her as a little sister he had to protect almost from the first time he'd met her.

Mollie treated him the same. Like Burnie was her big brother. She loved all the guys like that. It was Burnie, Matt, Joel and Gus as her older brothers, Geoff as her husband and mate, Jack and Ryan as younger brothers, and Michael, Gavin & Ray as her sons.

Slowly but surly she had been collecting family members, ever since meeting Geoff. She felt very blessed to be standing here in Burnie's office, all of them so successful in life, with a family like her's.

“You've always been like that Moll!” Burnie joked with her, helping her right herself back into a straight position. “Now, down to the business. Who's picking the kids up at school today?” He asked her. Helping her sit down in the chair on the other side of his desk. Neither had any work they needed to get done right away, Mollie still had about an hour and a half till she had to film their Let's Play, and Burnie had nothing but paper work and preparations to do until the Podcast tonight.

“I'm taking the boys and going. We're going to pick some lunch up for everyone and get Mag's and Millie. Geoffy should be with Joel right now at home. He's gonna bring him along to the podcast tonight. For the Live Stream.” Mollie told him.

“You think you could fit PJ and Teddy into the van with you too?”Burnie asked her. Reaching down into his mini fridge to grab her a bottle of water.

Mollie took the water, downing some before she replied to him. “Yeah, i'll pick the boys up. You want me to drop them off at home or bring them back with me? I was just gonna have Maggie and Millie stay here with us for the Let's Play. Maybe have them play a little. PJ and Teddy can join in too. You know how much the fans love the kids.” Mollie said, her face lighting up with a smile. The fans had always love the kids. Ever since Maggie had been born right around the start of _'Red vs. Blue'_ , the fans had sent tons of baby gifts for them. Some of them said that they didn't have any money to donate to our projects, but that they where more than happy to help them in other ways.

Mollie had always love the fans generosity. Just this pregnancy she had gotten almost a dozen knitted and store bought booties, blankets and articles of clothing. She loved every piece she got from the fans, and made sure to tell them every AHWU how much she appreciated the gifts.

“Thanks Moll. Ash is slammed with work, and you know how much they like me at the school.” Burnie said to her, sarcasm evident in his voice.

“At least you aren’t banned like Joel.” Mollie said, giggles escaping her lips as she tried to muffle them.

“Yeah, but I didn't cuss out a teacher in front of two dozen little kids.” Burnie told her, a smirk making its way onto his face.

“Well, to be fair. Joel was defending my honor.” Mollie told him. “What did the teacher expect when she told Joel, and I quote, 'Finally, someone normal in the Ramsey children lives.'” Mollie told him.

“Is that really what the teacher said? I've never heard the whole story, only that Joel is now banned from the school and not allowed to pick the kids up anymore. He also got that teacher fired right?” Burnie asked her.

“Yeah, Maggie's third grade teacher did not lie Geoff and I to much. She didn't like Geoff's tattoos, or mine.” Mollie told him, sniggering. The teacher had been fired for her comment.

The school the Burns and Ramsey kids went to had a no bullying policy, and no matter how much the school itself hated the Burns and Ramsey's lifestyle. They had to uphold their policy, which meant the teacher had to go.

“That's bullshit” Burnie said. “Just because you guys have tattoo's and piercings they don't like you? Fuck those cunts!” Burnie said, laughing.

Mollie looked at the digital clock on the wall. Seeing the time she tried to lift herself out of the chair. Grabbing the desk to help steady herself.

“It is complete bullshit. But we can talk more alter Burns. If im gonna round all the lads up, stop at the store, pick up the kids, get lunch for us all and get back here in time to record the Let's Play, I’ve gotta leave now.” Mollie rattles off. Burnie got up to help her up, steadying her as she finally got to her feet.

“See you later, Moll's. Thanked in advance for getting PJ and Teddy. Bring them up here when you get back.”

“I will,” She said, kissing his cheek as she moved toward the door. “Burgers for lunch?” She asked him as she opened the door. Looking back at him for assurance.

Burnie nodded at her, shooing her out of his office jokingly. Closing the door behind her.

**TBC**

 

 

 


	2. They Just Keep Going & Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollie begins her pre Live Stream chores. As she pick up the kids at school.

**The Family**

**Chapter 2**

**They Just Keep Going & Going**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

Mollie stopped right outside Burnie's door to stare at her brother, his mate and their best friend. Aka, her first three sons, the most rambunctious of her children.

“What are you three doing?” She said, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

The three of them look at her sheepishly. Little smiles where on each of there faces, and Gavin was giggling.

“If your gonna stand there at idiot's, im not gonna let you three come with me to do my .” Mollie told them teasingly. She come up closer in front of them, rubbing Gavin's hair and pushing pass them.

Gavin shrieked, pushing her hands as the walked behind her.

“Where are you going?” Ray said excitedly, bouncing excitedly up next to her, leaving the other lads walking at a slower pace behind them.

“Ive got some things to do, you know go to the store for snacks for the stream, pick the kids up at school, get some lunch. Normal stuff.” Mollie said, giggling. Ray started to bounce even more, becoming more excited as she spoke.

“Can we go with you?” Michael said, catching up with them. Gavin nodded his head along with the question. Mollie could tell that it would be no trouble getting the three lads to come with her.

“Yes. But before we can go why don't you guys go ask Geoff, Ryan and Jack what kind of burgers they want?” She asked them.

The three lads bounced off excitedly, and Mollie wondered to herself why she ever thought that this was going to be hard. Mention food, their nieces and nephews, and going to the store and they would almost go anywhere.

She followed after then as a more leisurely pace, and texted Joel, asking him what kind of burger he, Geoffy and their guest wanted.

Her phone pinged with a reply as she was walking though the door into the Achievement Hunter office. Lindsay and Kerry tuned toward the noise as she walked past them. She smiled at them, asking if they wanted anything for lunch.

Both said that they'd already had lunch, but thanked her anyway. Mollie made her way farther back in the room, to the door on the opposite side. She could hear giggling and exited speech coming though the door.

Opening the door she was assaulted with the sound of all three Gents and Lads talking at once. Ryan and Gavin where arguing over what was the best burger, Michael, Ray and Jack where fueling the fire. Her husband, however, the one who was suppose to be responsible, was sitting at his desk, giggling over the whole thing, sipping a beer.

Mollie zoned in on him, and as soon as he saw her walking to him, he sat up a little straighter, putting his beer down.

“Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Ray Narvaez to the car please.” Mollie said, the two Gents and the three Lads all jumped at the sound of her voice.

Michael, Gavin and Ray all stopped what they where doing, grabbing their things and rushing out the door, only stopping long enough to grab the keys out of Mollies hands before they left the room.

The three men left in the room began to laugh. But stopped when Mollie tuned toward them with a glare on her face.

“You three really shouldn't encourage them like that, boys. They just came in here to ask what you wanted for lunch..now i'm not so sure that you three deserve special delivered lunch.” Mollie told them, smirking when all three of their faces fell.

“Now, Molls, you wouldn’t do that to your three favorite Gents, now would you babe?” Geoff asked his wife.

“Well...you make a compelling argument. You are my three favorite Gents. I guess ill get you guys lunch after all. Now, did the lads ever get what kind of burgers your guys wanted?” She asked them, giggling when all three went to tell her what they wanted at once.

“One at a time guys.” She said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from Micheal’s desk, and started to take down what they wanted.

“Anything from the store? I've gotta go there before I get lunch, after I get the girls, PJ and Teddy from school. Need to get stuff for the stream tonight.” She asked them, continuing her list as they started to name things they wanted for the stream tonight.

“Booze and food it is then.” Mollie said, pressing a kiss to her husbands head as she walked past him to grab her purse at her desk.

Geoff smacked her ass as she walked by, and Mollie raised her hands up behind her flipping him the bird. She could hear all three Gents laughing at her as she closed the door behind her.

Walking out of the building, she immediately shook her head. The lads where in the car, the windows down and the music blaring.

Laughing, she walked over to the car and got in anyway, letting the music continue to blare as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Turning down the music the closer they got to the city, the boys continued to sing loudly and obnoxiously the closer they got to the school.

“You cocksuckers are gonna get us kicked out of the school before we even get the girls, PJ and Teddy? Who's gonna fucking pick them up then?” Mollie snarked at them as they pulled into the school parking lot.

“Am I coming with?” Michael asked her, already unbuckling his seat belt.

Mollie nodded, unbuckling herself, before stepping out of the car. Looking through the open window she stared at Ray and Gavin.

“Don't turn the music up to loud, and nothing over PG-13. Please boys” Mollie told them, leaning through the back window to ruffle Gavin's hair when he pouted at her.

Walking into the school was always a project. Even with her personal bodyguard glaring at all the bitchy mothers who had something to say about the way she looked.

She could care less though, she worked with all the people who’s opinions mattered to her. Mollie could care less about what the mothers of this pretentious school thought about her or her appearance.

Walking into the office, the normal secretary was there, and as always, she greeted Mollie with the most fake smile she had ever seen on a human being.

“Hello, Sarah. My brother and I are here for my girls and the Burns kids today.” Mollie said to the secretary. Who had yet to take her fixed smile off her face.

“Are you on the Burns boys pick up list, Mrs. Ramsey?” Sarah Maller, the secretary, asked her.

“Yes. I apologize I should have clarified that at first. My apologies.” Mollie told her, smiling as Sarah handed Mollie and Michael name tags, and passes to pick up Maggie and Millie Ramsey, as well as PJ and Teddy Burns.

“Thank you very much, Sarah. Have a good rest of your day.” She said, continuing to try to be as polite as she could be. No matter how rude Sarah was to her, or any of the other parents or teacher, Mollie tried to be the better person and take the higher ground.

They walked down the hallway toward the classroom they gathered the older kids in first. Mollie figured that her oldest daughter and PJ could go out to the car with Michael, so that her brother wouldn’t cause a scene if someone said something.

It was already hard to find people to pick the kids up at school when they couldn't. She didn't need more people banned from getting the kids. They absolutely wouldn't let Joel get the kids, and they didn't particularly like it when Burnie or Geoff picked the kids up. So that really only left the lads, Ashley or Mollie.

The school required that you had someone to pick the kids up when you couldn't, but once Mollie, Geoff and Burnie had all tried to write down as many names as they could out of the people they trusted. The school had limited it to only six people plus the mother and the father, or two parental guardians.

Which really limited who could get the kids, so she tried to keep the boys in line, because she knew that neither Ashley nor her would get banned, but she and Ashley couldn't always pick up the kids. They all had a lot of responsibility, which was why they always tried to keep one of them clear for the end of school.

Finally reaching the door to the classroom, Mollie pushed open the door to let herself and her brother in.

She could see her oldest daughter and PJ in the corner, by themselves talking waiting for them. Walking closer to them, both children looked up as they got closer.

“Mama! Mogar!” “Auntie Mollie! Mogar!” The children said, like they always did when they came to get them together, respectively.

Mollie hugged PJ, and Maggie attached herself to her uncle, aka 'Mogar'. Before they walked out of the room.

Before going to far away from the front of the school, Mollie suggested that Michael took the two older children out to the car to wait why she got Millie and PJ from the younger children's waiting area.

Splitting off from her brother and the children, Mollie turned down the hallway toward the younger children's classrooms. The closer she got down the hallways, the more she remembered why she always hated coming to get the children in the classrooms before they dismissed them out into the pick up area.

No matter how much she really didn't care about what the other parents and teachers though about her, she hated when they stared at her. Mollie knew that the other kids heard what their parents said about their parents. And repeated it back to her children, PJ, and Teddy.

They never complained though. It seemed that if there where any comments, the kids either ignored them. Or they just didn't care.

So Mollie tried not to think about it as she finally made it to the open door of the classroom. Walking in to be greeted by two small bodies latching on to her.

She kept her balance and bent down as much as she could to hug them both. Smiling down at two of her favorite people as they clutched her around the middle.

“Ready to go?” Mollie giggled as both children nodded eagerly. She knew that they loved going placed with them. Especially shopping.

Walking back out of the school, she giggled as the kids ran across to the car. Stopping first to make sure that no cars where coming.

Finally waggling her way to the car, she pulled herself in the the car and started it up fully again.

Starting off toward the closest store, that sold both food and booze, Mollie laughed when the kids joined in with the lads along to the horrible pop music that was once again blaring from the speakers of the car.

**TBC**

 


	3. Shopping Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lads, the kids and Mollie go shopping. Mollie also reveals that she has a surprise for her family, one that she knew they would love.

**The Family**

**Chapter 3**

**Shopping Lads**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

Pulling into the parking lot at the store, Mollie shifted the car into park and turned it off. She locked the doors and looked in her rear view mirror at Gavin, Ray, Maggie, Millie, Teddy and PJ.

“Lad's, you've got 25 minuets to get what ever you want for the stream tonight. Booze, food, I don't really care. I'm paying for it, so we'll pick a register and meet back there. Maggie, Mills, Teddy, and PJ, you're going to be coming with me, and where getting supplies for ourselves and the rest of the office. Okay, guys?” Mollie asked her children. They all voiced their opinions, and Mollie unlocked the doors to the car.

Stepping out, the Lads rushed into the store, grabbing their cart and rushing off.

Mollie shook her head at her silly boys, and grabbed a cart of her own.

Millie and PJ road on the end of the cart like they always did, giggling with each other as they walked through the isles. Half way though shopping, Mollie got a texted message.

_Register 12, bitch.-MJ_

Was what her phone read when she stopped to look at it, prompting Maggie to continue to push the cart as she walked and texted.

_Okay, assface ;)-MR_

She replied to Michael, giggling when her phone vibrated with another text message.

_:)-MJ_

Her brother replied, and she laughed to herself. Putting her phone back into her pocket and taking the cart from her daughter. Continuing with her shopping.

Making sure she picked up everyone’s favorite snacks, Mollie double checked her list one last time as they stopped in front of the alcohol isle.

She grabbed all the gents favorite booze, some of Joels favorite beer, as well as some beer for her surprise. Remembering at the last minuet to pick up the ingredients for Michael and Gavin's Riot Punch, knowing that they wouldn't buy enough to last them all night.

They always did, and Mollie knew it. Laughing to herself, as they walked to register 12. When they got closer to the register, Mollie could see her boys messing around off to the side of it.

Reaching them, she looked at them expectantly. Laughing, the lads started to load the belt up with their purchases.

“You're such good worker bees.” Mollie teased them. Giggling when Gavin stuck his tongue out at her, before turning back to putting all the contents of their carts onto the belt.

She laughed when she saw what they where putting onto the belt from their cart.

“You guys trying to become diabetic? Maybe have heart attacks tonight?” Mollie asked them. Reaching over and pulling Ray into her side, laughing when he tried to wriggle free.

The Omega at the cash register was giggling and smiling brightly at them as they messed with each other.

Mollie smiled at him as he rang up there items.

“Kids right?” She said to him. Laughing when the Omega nodded. The lads pouting as they loaded the filled bags back into the cart, and the kids giggling at their uncles/brothers.

Walking out of the store, the lads chased the kids to the car, and Mollie ushered them in while the lads put the bags in the trunk.

Getting into the car, she buckled herself in and started it. Making sure that everyone had their belts on and where ready to go, she put the car in reverse and backed out of her spot. Driving out of the store parking lot, she made her way to the best burger joint they knew.

Driving through the drive through, she ordered the food. Driving up to get the food and pay, Mollie giggled with the Lads when the cashier gawked at her.

Getting all the burgers, including the ones she needed for her special guest, Joel and Geoffy, she handed the brown bags to Michael and drove off.

“Back to the office now?” Michael asked his sister, as she pulled out of the drive thru and onto the road.

“Yeah. Hey, will you call Joel and tell him to come to the office, and to bring 'it'?” Mollie asked, not wanting to even be on her blue tooth while driving. Especially when she was pregnant and the lads and kids where in the car with her.

“Yep!” Ray said from the back, and in the rear view mirror Mollie could see him fishing his phone out of his jeans pocket before she turned her attention back to the road.

“Whats 'it' Momma?” Maggie asked from the backseat.

“A surprise I had Uncle Joel grab while he was at home with Geoffy today, baby.” Mollie told her oldest daughter. Maggie nodded, excepting the simple answer form her mother for now, knowing that she would get the full answer later.

“Hey, babe.” Ray said, when Joel picked up. Michael and Gavin gagged, giggling and high fiveing.

“Yeah, no, Mollie wanted me to call. Said to tell you we where heading back to the office and you could come down now. Yeah she wants you to bring the 'suprise'. Nope that was all. Okay, see you in a few. Yeah, love you too.” Ray said, ending the class and putting the phone down.

“Thanks, Ray.” Mollie said from the front seat, smiling at the youngest lad in the rear view mirror. Giggling when he pulled a face at her.

A few minuets later they pulled into the Rooster Teeth parking lot. Piling out of the car, everyone buy Mollie grabbed a few bags, carrying them into Stage 5 through the door the secretary who was working was holding open for them.

Mollie walked behind them, the three food bags in hand. Thanking the secretary, she followed the lads and the kids into the Achievement Hunter office.

Mollie began to giggle, Joel just texted her that he was there. She texted him back, telling him to hid the surprise and bring it back into the office. They where all there and lunch had been delivered.

Mollie couldn’t wait to see the looks on her family’s face when they saw what she had in store for them. Opening the door to the office, she was greeted with everyone once again talking at once.

Yes, Mollie defiantly couldn’t wait until they saw her surprise. It would leave them speechless, that was for sure. They definitely needed more silence in their lives. Her surprise would bring that.

**TBC**

 


End file.
